Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by Goul
Summary: Law n'avait pas eu une vie facile. A l'âge tendre de dix ans, il avait connu le paradis avant de tomber en enfer. Il n'avait jamais pu en réchapper depuis. Non, Trafalgar D. Water Law n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile.


**Résumé :** Law n'avait pas eu une vie facile. A l'âge tendre de dix ans, il avait connu le paradis avant de tomber en enfer. Il n'avait jamais pu en réchapper depuis. Non, Trafalgar D. Water Law n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile.

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. La chanson Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps appartient à David Halliday.

 **Genre :** Angoisse / Romance / Yaoi / Song-fic

 **Raiting :** K

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Cette fois, je m'attaque à la vie de Law, que j'adore. Autant avant le time skip, je le trouvais cool mais sans plus, autant maintenant, c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Rien que ses réactions face à la bêtise de Luffy sont tordantes XD. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet écrit.

Un grand merci à **Nearkadia** , ma chère bêta, pour son travail de relecture et correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

Law n'avait pas eu une vie facile. A l'âge tendre de dix ans, il avait connu le paradis avant de tomber en enfer. Il n'avait jamais pu en réchapper depuis, ses ailes blanches d'innocence étant irrémédiablement brûlées dans le feu sacrificiel du Gouvernement Mondial. Il n'avait ensuite plus eu que quelques aperçus de ce royaume céleste empli de lumière. Mais à chaque fois, cela n'avait été que pour mieux les replonger dans les ténèbres toujours plus grandes de la douleur et de la solitude.

Trafalgar D. Water Law n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile.

C'était cette pensée qui traversait son esprit alors qu'il se faisait battre par Donquixote Doflamingo. Il repensait à la tristesse qu'avait été sa vie.

Le chirurgien avait souvent entendu dire que ceux qui étaient sur le point de mourir voyaient leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux. Mais il n'y avait jamais cru. Il n'y avait aucune preuve de ce genre d'affirmation et Law était un être rationnel. Il refusait de croire une vulgaire rumeur sans fondement solide à l'appui. Pourtant, force était de constater que c'était la vérité, ses souvenirs remontant à la surface sans qu'il ne le veuille.

La plupart ne contenaient que souffrance et désespoir, que haine et rancœur.

Mais il y en avait d'autres, à peine une poignée, qui irradiaient de bonheur et d'amour, d'espoir et d'amitié. Pour ces souvenirs-là, juste pour eux et malgré le reste, Law n'aurait pas voulu vivre une vie différente.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, que le jeune _Shichibukai_ identifia immédiatement. Un pistolet qu'on armait. Ce son avait une signification particulière pour lui. On pouvait presque dire que ce bruit résumait sa vie. Il avait été présent à chaque instant, lui rappelant inlassablement ce qu'il avait perdu.

Et tandis que Doflamingo approchait, les souvenirs défilèrent.

 **J'reste**

 **Avec mes souvenirs**

 **Ces morceaux de passé**

 **Comme un miroir en éclat de verre**

Flevance, le Ville Blanche. L'une des citées les plus belles du monde. Sa blancheur attiré la jalousie des pays voisins et sa prospérité, les rancœurs. Tout cela grâce à un métal que beaucoup croyaient providentiel. Le blanc de Saturne ou céruse.

Un poison. Mais cela, ils ne l'ont su que trop tard.

Avec ce plomb, ils créèrent de tout : des ustensiles, de la peinture, des bonbons, du maquillage et même des armes. Ils en mirent partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, jusque dans leur assiette, sans savoir qu'ils ne faisaient que s'intoxiquer. Oh, ils firent bien des profits. D'énormes profits. Ce fut pour cette raison que la famille royale du pays et le Gouvernement Mondial ne dévoila jamais la toxicité du céruse. Ils préférèrent laisser le peuple s'empoisonner pour l'argent.

Encore et toujours l'argent.

Mais parfois, Law se demandait. S'ils avaient su à l'époque la dangerosité de ce métal, les habitants de Flevance auraient-ils vraiment cessé de l'exploiter ? La sécurité l'aurait-elle emporté sur la cupidité, car les hommes étaient cupides. Le Gouvernement Mondial en était la preuve. De plus, les symptômes du saturnisme mettaient des années, voir des décennies à apparaître. Seules les nouvelles générations en étaient véritablement affectées. Alors en sachant cela, auraient-ils vraiment renoncé à l'argent promis par ce plomb ? Ou auraient-ils continué à s'en mettre plein les poches, à vivre dans le luxe en se disant que les problèmes des générations futures n'étaient pas les leurs, qu'ils ne les regardaient pas ?

Law avait peur de connaître les réponses de ces questions. Mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Le blanc de Flevance n'était pas celui de la propreté ou de la pureté. Il était pareil à la blancheur d'un cadavre.

 **Mais à quoi ça sert**

 **Ce que je voulais te dire**

 **Reste sur des pages blanches**

 **Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait**

Si la plupart des hommes étaient cupides, cela n'avait pas été le cas de sa famille. Ses parents avaient été la bonté incarnée et sa petite sœur, un minuscule soleil avec le cœur sur la main.

Son père et sa mère, des médecins de renom, tenaient une académie de médecine en plus de l'hôpital. Cette dernière était mondialement reconnue pour son enseignement prestigieux et les excellents praticiens qui en sortaient. Pourtant, aucun ne prenait la grosse tête. Au contraire, ils continuaient sans arrêt de travailler, de faire des recherches pour améliorer le domaine de la médecine.

Law avait été tellement fier d'eux, tellement fier d'être leur fils. Il l'était toujours. Lui aussi avait étudié d'arrache-pied pour devenir docteur. D'abord pour qu'ils soient fier de lui à leur tour, puis parce qu'il s'était pris d'une véritable passion pour la médecine, plus particulièrement la chirurgie. Son père ne manquait jamais de lui faire des compliments lorsqu'il arrivait à comprendre des choses difficiles pour son âge et sa mère avait toujours des mots encourageant lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Et puis, il y avait sa sœur. Sa chère Lami, qui le faisait sortir de ses lourds et complexes ouvrages lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'il était temps qu'il fasse une pause. Qui lui demandait parfois des explications sur un mot compliqué alors qu'elle lisait par dessus son épaule. Qui adorait les festivals où elle le traînait presque de force.

Law les aimait tellement… Il aurait voulu leur dire tellement de choses sur ses voyages, sur ses progrès en médecine, sur sa vie. Il était certain que Lami aurait adoré les nombreuses frasques de _Mugiwara_ et qu'ils se seraient bien entendu, leur bonne humeur et leur joie de vivre étant identique.

Mais il ne pourra jamais leur dire. Parce que sa famille lui avait été cruellement arrachée à ses dix ans. A cause de la peur des pays voisins. A cause de la cupidité du Gouvernement Mondial. A cause du poison blanc qu'était le céruse.

 **C'était juste hier**

Au départ, lorsque sa sœur était tombée malade, il n'avait pas compris les véritables conséquences que cela entraîneraient. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Law n'avait été qu'un enfant à l'époque. Brillant, certes, génie en médecine, mais juste un enfant. Il n'avait pas su, n'avait pas pu imaginer combien ce monde était cruel.

Seule sa sœur comptait, à ce moment-là. La pauvre, malade et apeurée, ne pouvait se passer des mots réconfortants et de la présence tranquille de son grand frère. Law savait que ses parents en avaient été discrètement rassurés, car cela l'avait empêché de sortir à l'extérieur, où les choses s'étaient rapidement dégradées.

Surprenant une conversation entre ceux-ci, l'incompréhension du futur chirurgien avait augmenté. Il apprit que les pays voisins avaient dressé des barricades pour les isoler et bloquer l'épidémie de saturnisme. Mais pourquoi, Law avait lu les dossiers de son père sur la maladie, où il était marqué noir sur blanc qu'elle était causée par une trop grande quantité de plomb dans l'organisme. Ce n'était pas un virus. Alors de quelle épidémie parlaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils rien compris aux rapports de son père ?

L'appel de Lami l'avait distrait et le temps d'arriver à sa chambre, il avait enfuit ses réflexion, se disant que ces parents allaient trouver une solution. Ils étaient les meilleurs médecins de la ville, après tout.

Mais Law eut tort. Très vite, le statut-quo s'était brisé et les combats s'étaient intensifiés. Les pays alentours avaient décidé d'éradiquer tous les habitants de Flevance, sans aucune pitié.

 **Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

 **De te dire tout c'que je t'aime**

 **Et tout c'que tu me manques**

Lorsque les bombardements avaient commencé, Law n'avait pas compris. Lorsque les échos de balles avaient résonné, il n'avait pas compris. Lorsque les flammes s'étaient élevées dans le ciel, il n'avait pas compris. La seule chose qui lui avait importé, cela avait été de veiller sur Lamy, de faire en sorte qu'elle garde le morale, malgré sa maladie qui avait empiré chaque jour.

Malheureusement, la vérité allait le frapper avec toute sa cruauté.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit suspect venant du rez-de-chaussée, Law avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait caché sa sœur dans un placard et, se dissimulant des soldats, était parti trouver ses parents. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé à leur bureau, les tireurs étaient déjà passés.

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Law à la vue qui l'avait attendu. Des fournitures renversées. Des murs criblés de balles. Du sang se répandant sur le sol. Et les corps de ses parents, morts.

Le petit garçon avait senti sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Sa vision s'était troublée. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre que ce n'avait pas été à cause du manque d'oxygène mais parce que des larmes avaient embué ses yeux écarquillés. Le visage fier de son père lui était revenu en mémoire, ainsi que le sourire bienveillant de sa mère. Maintenant, il n'était plus resté que leur expression de peur, figée à jamais dans la mort.

Law avait hurlé. Il avait appelé ses parents, souhaitant qu'ils lui répondent, souhaitant sortir de ce cauchemar. Ses cris avaient attiré les soldats et il avait dû courir pour sa vie. Cela n'avait été qu'en sentant les balles le frôler, qu'en entendant leur sifflement lorsqu'elles étaient passées trop près de sa tête, que Law avait compris.

Cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Ses parents étaient morts. Sa ville, détruite. Tout ceci avait été la réalité.

Sa réalité.

 **On devrait toujours dire avant**

 **L'importance que les gens prennent**

 **Tant qu'il est encore temps**

Son innocence avait été encore un peu plus détruite en arrivant devant l'église, après avoir réussi à semer les soldats.

Il avait déambulé un long moment, au milieu des cadavres des gens qu'il avait connu, avec qui il avait partagé quelques brides de sa vie. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui pour se souvenirs des jours heureux. Il avait repris conscience de ce qui l'avait entouré lorsqu'il avait failli marcher sur une robe. Une soutane pourpre.

Celle de la Sœur qui avait assuré la classe de Law.

De nouveau, le garçon avait senti le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds

Ses larmes étaient revenues en force et il avait chuté à genoux. Les mots emplis de bonté, d'espoir et de chaleur qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques heures plus tôt lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Mais ils n'avaient plus rien eu de réconfortants. Au contraire, ils étaient devenus une nouvelle source de souffrances car mensongers.

Autour de lui, alors que de « gentils soldats » auraient dû les évacuer en toute sécurité, les corps de tous les enfants, les amis qu'il avait connus, gisaient inertes et ensanglantés au milieu des flammes.

Law avait hurlé, sangloté comme jamais dans sa vie. Il avait tapé des poings sur le sol, dans l'espoir que la douleur physique l'aurait distrait de celle, mentale et émotionnelle, qui' l'avait assailli. Cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Cela avait été pire. Cela avait été la cruauté des hommes à l'état pur.

C'était le vrai visage du monde dans lequel il vivait.

Law s'était relevé, tel un zombi, et était reparti chez lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, l'hôpital avait été en feu. Cela n'avait été qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'était souvenu que sa chère petite sœur était restée à l'intérieur. Et qu'elle avait dû brûler vive.

Cela avait été l'horreur de trop.

Law s'était effondré, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il s'était brisé, comme un miroir qu'on aurait frappé de toutes ses forces avec un marteau. La douleur l'avait rendu fou, l'avait fait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Ce jour-là, il mourut comme tous les habitants de Flevance et la Ville Blanche fut éclaboussée de rouge.

 **Mais tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps**

Aujourd'hui, quand Law y réfléchissait, rejoindre l'équipage de Doflamingo n'avait été ni la pire, ni la meilleure des décisions. Cela avait simplement été la seule qu'un gamin paumé et écorché comme lui avait pu prendre.

Après s'être échapper de son ancienne patrie en se dissimulant dans un tas de cadavres (à sa droite, le marchand de glaces, à sa gauche la fleuriste, devant lui la Sœur, partout du sang, du sang, _tellement de sang_ \- !), la haine avait remplacé la douleur, la rage avait succédé au désespoir. Il n'avait plus rien restait en lui qu'un seul désir, celui de tout détruire durant le peu de temps qu'il lui était resté à vivre, en faisant disparaître le plus de personne possible.

Il avait voulu tué. Comme _ils_ les avaient tués.

Sans aucune pitié.

S'il avait apprécié Doflamingo et la plupart de sa Family, il avait en revanche nourrit une rancœur noir comme les ténèbres envers Corazon. Comment ce clown muet avait-il osé le balancer d'une fenêtre juste parce qu'il avait été un enfant ? Cela lui avait beaucoup trop rappelé comment les nations voisines de son ancienne ville les avaient attaqués par simple « légitime défense »… Et puis, ceux qui détestaient les enfants étaient les pires des hypocrites, puisqu'ils avaient eux-mêmes été des enfants.

Alors, le jour où il l'avait poignardé, Law avait ressenti une intense satisfaction.

Qui s'était changé en peur lorsqu'il avait comprit que Buffalo l'avait vu.

Puis en incompréhension lorsque Corazon l'avait couvert.

Mais sa haine était restée intacte.

Les quelques années qui défilèrent par la suite avaient été, ironiquement, parmi les meilleurs de la triste vie de Law. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Baby 5 et Buffalo lui avaient demandé son vrai nom. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait de si grave au fait qu'il soit un D pour que Corazon aille jusqu'à mettre en péril sa couverture si soigneusement établie. Mais il n'avait pas prévenu Doflamingo de sa traîtrise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être cela avait-il eu à voir avec cet instinct qu'il possédait et qui ne l'avait jamais trompé ? En tous les cas, cela lui avait valu de se faire kidnapper par le clown pas si muet que cela et espion de la Marine.

Et de revivre encore et encore le même déchirement, à chaque hôpital, lorsque mes cris du « monstre de Flevance » s'étaient mis à résonner, alors qu'ils avaient tenté de trouver un traitement qui n'existait pas contre le saturnisme.

 **Toi qui m'as tout appris**

 **Et m'as tant donné**

 **C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais**

Law savait que Corazon avait vraiment voulu l'aider en faisant cela, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Si l'adulte n'avait pas été le seul lien qu'il avait eu avec Doflamingo, afin de pouvoir le rejoindre, il l'aurait déjà tué. Qu'il soit resté en vie n'avait absolument pas signifié qu'il était plus fort que Law ! Rien à voir !

Mais le temps avait passé et la situation avait stagné. Cela avait été pareil partout où ils étaient allés, on avait rejeté et insulté le garçon. On avait appelé la Marine. Pourtant, Corazon avait refusé d'abandonner. Law avait eu beau s'énerver, le menacer puis le supplier de renoncer à cette folie, rien n'y avait fait.

 _(Quant il y repensait, aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se disait qu'à ce moment-là, le blond avait agi bien plus comme un D que lui. Ce qui était risible, maintenant qu'il connaissait les origines des deux Dragons Célestes.)_

Au bout de six mois, ils avaient fait une pause. Law n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Peut-être Corazon s'était-il fait à l'idée qu'il était impossible de le soigner ? Il en avait douté mais n'avait pas vu d'autre raison. Il avait cependant espéré que leur voyage allait continuer un peu plus longtemps. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, surtout au principal concerné, mais le jeune garçon avait fini par s'habituer à l'étrange routine qui avait rythmait leurs déplacements - sauf les passages dans les hôpitaux.

Puis, une nuit, Law s'était réveillé avec une sensation de froid. Sa couverture simplement avait glissé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la remettre en place, deux grandes mains chaudes l'avaient fait pour lui. Il aurait pu se rendormir en toute quiétude, cela avait été ce qu'il avait escompté faire. Seulement, Corazon s'était mit à parler. Et il avait fait ce que jamais personne n'avait fait pour lui.

Il avait pleuré pour lui. Pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait traversée.

Des larmes que Law avait crues taries s'étaient mises à couler. Seulement, cette fois, cela n'avait pas été un vide glaciale qui l'avait envahi, mais une douce chaleur comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis des années. Depuis la mort de sa famille. La joie qui l'avait entrain avait fait disparaître pour de bon la haine qu'il avait pu porter pour le grand blond. L'affection qui s'était peu à peu développée durant leurs semaines de voyage avait pris sa place et avait atteint son paroxysme.

Pour la première fois depuis la destruction de sa patrie, Law avait permis à une personne de pénétrer son petit cœur meurtri.

Il avait failli le regretter le matin suivant en avisant la tête qu'avait fat l'adulte lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « Cora-san ». Mais il avait suffi d'un doux sourire à ce dernier pour que l'enfant lui pardonne. Tout avait été pour le mieux.

Et puis, le Den Den Mushi avait sonné.

 **Et me sentait fier**

 **Pourquoi sans prévenir**

 **Un jour tout s'arrête**

 **Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre**

Honnêtement, Law n'avait pas compris grand-chose à cet histoire _Ope Ope no Mi_. A l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, après tout. Mais l'enthousiasme de Corazon et ses cris émerveillés avaient rallumé en lui la flamme de l'espoir, qu'il avait cru éteinte à jamais. Cela avait été ainsi que fonctionner leur relation. Le blond s'était échiné à raviver des émotions disparues chez lui et le noiraud avait été la voix percutante de la raison lorsque le plus grand abandonnait toute notion de rationalité.

 _(Plus tard, cette relation lui rappellera celle qu'il entretenait avec un certain adolescent porteur d'un chapeau de paille.)_

Lorsqu'ensuite, Corazon avait appelé la Marine, Law s'était désintéressé de la conversation. Pas par envie, mais parce que d'un seul coup, sa conscience s'était troublée. Une chaleur insupportable était montée en lui et respirer était devenu difficile. Le jeune garçon avait reconnu les derniers symptômes du saturnisme avant de s'effondrer.

Il avait senti Corazon s'agiter, paniquer autour de lui. Rageant de voir sa maladie le rattraper, hurlant au ciel de lui laisser une chance. Il avait dû être entendu car Law n'était pas mort de suite.

Les trois semaines qui avaient suivi, avaient été un clavaire pour l'enfant. Entre le plomb blanc qui rongeait son corps sans répit et les conditions de voyage soudainement épouvantables, le pauvre n'avait obtenu aucun répit. Mais cela n'avait rien été comparé à ce que le futur leur avait réservé.

A leur arriver sur Minion, après avoir convaincu Corazon de ne pas le laisser sur le bateau, Law était resté devant une maison déserte. Il n'avait pas pu rester à l'intérieur à cause de sa fièvre et l'air glacial de l'extérieur lui avait fait du bien. Il avait bronché en voyant une explosion sans entendre le moindre bruit, avant de se souvenir des pouvoirs du grand blond.

Il avait ensuite dû s'endormir, car la prochaine chose dont il s'était souvenu, Avait été que Corazon se tenait en face de lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvre et ses doigts formant le V de la victoire. Il lui avait montré le fameux _Ope Ope no Mi_. La première pensée qu'il avait eue en le voyant avait été que c'était un joli fruit, avec cette forme particulière de cœur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en avoir d'autre que Corazon le lui avait littéralement enfoncé au fond de la gorge.

Law était devenu plus ou moins contre son gré un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon.

 **Sans savoir quoi faire**

A la suite de cela, Corazon s'était effondré. Le jeune D, encore en train de se réconcilier avec le fait qu'il avait maintenant des pouvoirs surnaturels, n'avait pas réagi immédiatement. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se précipiter vers son sauveur. Il avait ensuite vu le sang sur le manteau de plumes noires et, avec difficulté, avait retourné le corps massif du blond sur son dos. Law s'était figé en voyant les blessures pas balles, le ramenant trois ans en arrière.

Le ramenant à Flevance.

Law n'avait pas voulu que Corazon ne meurt. Ne sachant que faire, l'enfant avait été pris de panique, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus un humain comme les autres. Il avait maintenant la capacité de soigner n'importe qui, dixit le blond. Il avait tenté d'activer cette puissance, mais n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. L'espion s'était même moqué de lui, lui disant que se n'était pas aussi simple de maîtriser les pouvoirs d'un Fruit du Démon. Mais Law n'en avait eu cure. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu à cet instant, cela avait été de guérir son sauveur.

Corazon ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Il lui avait confié une petite capsule cadenassée et frappée de la marque de la Marine, avec pour mission de la livrer à l'un des soldats qui parcouraient l'île au même moment. Que cela pouvait sauver un pays appeler Dressrosa. Law avait voulu refuser. Il détestait les Marines pour leur inaction lorsque sa ville avait été à feu et à sang, ainsi que pour être à la solde du Gouvernement Mondial. Seulement, cela avait été la première que le grand homme lui demandait quelque chose. Au final, Law n'avait pu refuser, ne voulant pas le décevoir.

Il aurait dû, pourtant.

L'enfant se reprochera toujours de ne pas avoir parler au premier groupe de soldat qu'il avait vu, par peur. Malheureusement, il avait tout ignoré de Vergo, jusqu'à son existence. Il n'avait pas su l'immense erreur qu'il avait commis en lui donnant la capsule et en le conduisant jusqu'à Corazon. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Voir son sauveur se battre avec une telle violence avait glacé Law d'effroi. La terreur de le voir mourir comme sa famille et ses amis l'avait rempli si vite qu'il avait vu flou durant une seconde. Puis, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire pour le sauver. Il avait détourné l'attention de Vergo vers lui en le provoquant délibérément. Une peur d'un genre différent s'était emparée de lui en voyant l'homme devenu d'un noir métallique s'avancer vers lui mais il avait également été soulagé. Corazon n'avait plus été sa cible.

Cela avait été sa dernière pensée avant de bousculer dans un océan de douleur.

 **Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps**

 **De te dire tout c'que je t'aime**

 **Et tout c'que tu me manques**

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, cela avait été pour voir des fils blancs se répandre dans le ciel nocturne. Il avait demandé au grand blond ce que c'était, ce dernier lui répondant que c'était l'œuvre de Doflamingo. Que maintenant, ils n'avaient nulle part où fuir.

Law avait fermé les yeux un moment, complètement épuisé. Il ne s'était endormi pas, la situation n'étant pas propice à cela, et avait senti donc Corazon lui caresser la joue. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et mal, il aurait souri. Puis, quand l'espion l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant qu'ils devaient y aller, l'enfant avait fait l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour crier lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire qu'affichait son sauveur.

Il avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il signifiait. Mais il s'était voilé la face, refusant cette vérité. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu le faire pendant très longtemps.

Après que le blond l'ait caché dans un coffre aux trésors et avait utilisé son pouvoir sur lui, il avait ressorti ce sourire si effrayant. Puis avait prononcé trois mots. Trois petits mots que le garçon avait pensé ne plus jamais entendre après la disparition de sa famille.

 _« Law, je t'aime ! »_

La surprise passée, Il avait ri. Ri comme un enfant heureux. Ri comme il en avait en l'habitude de la faire avant. Ce bonheur avait un temps éclipsé la gravité de la situation et ses doutes vis-à-vis de Corazon.

Mais ceux-ci étaient revenus en force, plus cruels que jamais.

Entendre les membres de la Donquixote Family passer à tabac son sauveur et lui hurler des insultes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres avaient été l'un des pires moments de son existence. Law aurait voulu se porter à son secours, même en sachant qu'il n'aurait sans doute rien pu faire, mais il avait eu beau tenter d'ouvrir le coffre de toutes ses maigres forces, il n'y était pas arrivé.

Puis, alors que Corazon venait d'avouer être un Marine envoyé pour les espionner, il avait frapper sa tête deux fois contre la malle où il était adossé. Celle qui avait caché Law. Le blond s'était excusé de ne pas lui avoir dit parce qu'il avait eu peur que l'enfant le déteste. Si ce dernier avait pu l'atteindre, il l'aurait frappé. Law n'était pas un idiot, il l'avait deviné depuis longtemps. Il n'allait pas détester son sauveur pour une raison aussi stupide.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réfléchir davantage à l'idiotie de Corazon. Doflamingo était arrivé.

 **On devrait toujours dire avant**

 **L'importance que les gens prennent**

 **Tant qu'il est encore temps**

La confrontation entre les deux frères avaient été très courtes, mais déterminante pour Law. Il avait su qu'ils s'étaient fait face, arme pointé sur l'autre (il avait reconnu les cliquetis si caractéristiques d'un pistolet), mais pendant une seconde, il l'avait oublié.

Corazon venait de hurler au visage de son aîné de laisser Law tranquille, car celui-ci était libre.

Cela avait été à ce moment que le garçon avait réalisé. Depuis la destruction de Flevance, Law avait toujours été prisonnier. Que ce soit de ses souvenirs, de Doflamingo ou de son propre corps, à cause de sa maladie. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait à présent la vie devant lui, puisqu'il avait pu se soigner. Doflamingo et son passé avait été chassés par son sauveur. Il était _libre_.

Une détonation avait retenti.

Un choc avait secoué le coffre Law avait senti son cœur se remplir d'effroi. Il avait su que cela n'avait pas été Corazon qui avait tiré. Un autre coup de feu avait explosé, suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre, et d'encore un autre. A chaque fois, la cachette de l'enfant avait été ébranlée d'un choc sourd. Le choc d'un corps rencontrant le bois.

Law s'était mis à trembler et les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Corazon n'avait pas pu être… Pas après lui avoir promis que tout irait bien. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin toute sa vie devant lui. Cela n'avait pas pu être réel.

Il avait à peine senti le coffre être soulevé puis transporté lors qu'il était enfin arrivé à soulever le couvercle, ignorant totalement les risques qu'il prenait en faisant cela. Puis, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu le corps de Corazon recouvert de son propre sang. Il y en avait trop eu pour espérer qu'il survive. Law le savait. Il était fils de médecin, après tout.

L'enfant aurait voulu hurler, rager, casser tout ce qu'il avait eu sous la main, mais à la dernière seconde, il s'était retenu. Faire cela aurait équivalu à rendre le sacrifice de son sauveur inutile. Doflamingo avait été trop proche pour ne pas le trouver, malgré le silence. La liberté accordée par Corazon se serait envolée. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, Law était retourné à l'intérieur du coffre, attendant le moment propice pour s'échapper.

Lorsque l'objet en bois avait été poser, l'enfant avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il avait tenté de distinguer les membres de la Family, ce qui avait été rendu difficile par ses pleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était parvenu à se faufiler puis à s'éloigner, couvert par une attaque des Marines.

A ce moment-là, Law avait recommencé à faire du bruit, signifiant que Cora-san venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

 **Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

Son père. Sa mère. Ses amis. Sa sœur. Sa ville. Son sauveur.

Law avait perdu tellement de chose au cours de sa vie. Des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais récupérer. Chaque once de bonheur qu'il avait pu avoir lui avait été arrachée par la cruauté de ce monde. Beaucoup aurait perdu leur volonté de vivre.

Pas Law. Sa volonté était bine la seule chose qui était restée intacte malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il avait voulu brûler ce monde, elle avait toujours été présentée lorsqu'il avait décidé de tuer Doflamingo. Sa volonté était inébranlable et indestructible. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec le D dans son nom, que son père avait tant souhaité qu'il cache.

En tous les cas, il avait décidé de continuer à vivre. Pour tous ces êtres chers qu'il avait perdus. Il ne leur fera pas l'affront de les rejoindre dans la mort avant que son heure ne soit venue. Même si pour cela, il devait passer le reste de sa vie à errer comme une âme à peine, sans aucun but. Peu importait qu'il ne trouve plus jamais le bonheur.

Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un adolescent coiffé d'un chapeau de paille.

 **Laisser le temps…**

Quand il y repensait, il n'avait pas été très honnête avec les _Mugiwara_. Mais bon, piraterie et honnêteté ne rimaient pas vraiment ensemble. Et il avait préparé son coup depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour laisser passer sa chance. Mais quand même. Il ressentait un peu de regret de ne pas leur avoir dit dans quoi, exactement, ils s'engageaient.

Law avait beau n'avoie été avec eux que peu de temps, il avait vite compris qu'ils étaient un bon équipage, comme rarement on en rencontrait. Cela crevait les yeux. Avec eux, il s'était senti… bien. Détendu. Pas autant qu'avec son propre équipage, mais presque. Même s'ils étaient tous complètement barrés, chacun à leur manière.

Ses scrupules avaient bien vite disparu lorsqu'il s'était souvenu de la raison pour laquelle il avait agi. Aussi, parce que les _Mugiwara_ étaient connus pour réaliser des miracles. Cela ne serait pas de trop pour détrôner Doflamingo. Law pouvait vivre avec une mauvaise conscience, pas avec le flamant rose comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Et puis…

Il faisait confiance à Luffy pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

 **Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

 **De te dire tout c'que je t'aime**

 **Et tout c'que tu me manques**

Rien n'aurait pu prédire que lui et Chapeau de paille finiraient alliés. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun, si ce n'était une petite lettre dans leur nom.

 _(Comme Law s'était trompé. En réalité, ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. La faute à cette petite lettre dans leur nom.)_

La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de l'adolescent, c'était juste après l'histoire avec Crocodile. Law se souvenait vaguement avoir été surpris qu'une recrue à peine débarqué sur Grand Line et venant d'East Blue, la plus faible des mers, avait pu vaincre un Capitaine Corsaire. Puis, il s'était souvenu que l'homme-sable était le plus faible d'entre eux et qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'il avait stupidement baissé sa garde, justement parce qu'il avait affronté un rookie. Law avait abandonné le sujet, se disant que certains avaient une chance de tous les diables.

Le jeune homme ignorait combien il avait raison, jusqu'à l'incident d'Enies Loby.

Là, Law avait véritablement été intéressé par le phénomène qu'était Monkey D. Luffy. Aller jusqu'à déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial, se battre contre le CP9 et détruire l'île entière (bien qu'il avait quelques doutes à ce sujet) simplement pour récupérer un membre d'équipage (qui plus est Nico Robin, l'Enfant Démon), c'était… fou, stupide et suicidaire.

Exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin pour abattre Doflamingo.

Sa rencontre face à face avec le Chapeau de paille n'avait fait que renforcer cette certitude. Il avait été le premier à frapper un Dragon Céleste en huit siècles, après tout. La bataille pour s'échapper avait eu le mérite de lui prouver que l'adolescent méritait le montant de sa prime (même s'il avait bien ri intérieurement lorsqu'il était devenu minuscule suite à une de ses techniques). Autant de raisons pour l'intégrer à son plan.

Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le sourire de _Mugiwara_ lui rappelait celui de Corazon. Cela avait le don de l'apaiser, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ou plutôt, sans qu'il ne _veuille_ comprendre pourquoi. Cela avait été l'argument le moins avouable de son choix, parmi tous les Supernovas prometteurs.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la Guerre au sommet et la mort de Portgas D. Ace, le frère aîné de _Mugiwara_.

 **On devrait toujours dire avant**

 **L'importance que les gens prennent**

 **Tant qu'il est encore temps**

Law ignorait toujours pourquoi il s'était précipité vers Marine Ford, droit sur une guerre totale entre Barbe Blanche et la Marine. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, lui d'habitude si réfléchi. Mais dès qu'il avait vu _Mugiwara_ y était, il avait ressenti le besoin d'y aller. Était-ce, là encore, son instinct de D qui parlait ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir ce sourire disparaître. Une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au milieu de ce maelström, il lui avait suffi que d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Le corps de Portgas gisait à terre, un immense trou sanguinolent dans la poitrine, mort (sans chaîne aux poignées, avait-il remarqué). Jinbei, sur l'étendu de glace, en avait eu également un, moins impressionnant et plus bas, mais potentiellement mortel si non traité rapidement.

Et puis, il y avait eu _Mugiwara_.

Il avait été évanoui. A en juger par son visage et ses mains couvertes de sang, sans doute à cause du choc de la mort de son frère. Cela avait été inquiétant, qui pouvait savoir dans quel état psychologique il se réveillerait. Mais ce qui l'avait été davantage, cela avait été la brûlure au troisième degrés qui avait couvert une grande partie de son torse. Même de loin, Law avait pu dire que la cage thoracique avait dû être sacrément endommagée et que s'il n'était pas opéré dans les plus brefs délais, l'adolescent n'aurait pas survécu.

Le chirurgien avait alors fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. Au milieu de la guerre, alors qu'il avait été évident que la Marine - surtout _Akainu_ \- voulait en finir avec le jeune capitaine, il avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Il avait hurlé qu'on lui envoie le pirate blessé car il était médecin. S'il n'avait pas été fortement occupé à l'époque, il se serait frappé la tête contre un mur (le poison de cette mouche devait avoir été particulièrement virulent pour le faire agir tellement hors-caractère…).

Après avoir reçu l'humain et l'homme-poisson, il était resté suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer un certain chapeau de paille. Puis, il avait déguerpi sous les joyeux assauts des Amiraux. Se dirigeant vers la salle d'opération pour tenter de sauver la vie de ses deux invités, il s'était brusquement figé à l'entré de la pièce, blanc comme un linge.

En voyant l'adolescent étendu sur un drap et mal en point, il avait eu l'impression de voir Lami.

Cette vision l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus pensé à sa famille, leur visage devenant de plus en plus flou. Cette réminiscence avait fait ressurgir sa peine et sa douleur, qu'il avait pourtant cru avoir soigneusement enterré au plus profond de lui-même.

Mais cela également empli d'une détermination farouche.

Law n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa famille et Corazon. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un petit garçon impuissant. Il sauverait _Mugiwara_ , foi de médecin.

 **Dire avant…**

 **L'dire avant…**

Comme promis, son patient avait survécu. De même que Jinbei. Une fois certain qu'ils avaient été entre de bonnes mains (le _Mei-Ô_ , rien que cela…), Law les avait quittés. Il avait eu des choses à faire avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à Doflamingo. Il avait su que l'autre Supernova n'allait pas le rejoindre dans le Nouveau Monde immédiatement, ce qui avait été parfait pour ses plans. Contre un adversaire tel que le flamant rose, mieux valait se montrer patient. Et la patience était justement l'une de ses spécialités.

Il avait retrouvé le Chapeau de paille deux années plus tard, à Punk Hasard, le dernier endroit où il s'attendait à le croiser. Cela n'avait pas été dans ses plans mais cela lui avait évité de le chercher. Law lui avait expliqué la stratégie qu'il avait imaginée une fois loin des deux subordonnés du Joker. Comme il s'y était attendu, le jeune homme avait accepté immédiatement de faire alliance avec lui. Plusieurs de ses compagnons avaient émis des doutes à son sujet, voir avaient été carrément hostiles, mais son tout nouvel alliée les avait manipulés avec brio pour taire leurs protestations (quoique, Law n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il l'avait vraiment fait exprès…).

Seulement, rien ne l'avait préparé au degrés de débilité et de folie qu'atteignaient cet équipage de tarés. Le chirurgien s'était demandé plus d'une fois s'il n'allait pas y laisser sa santé mentale. A supposé qu'il en avait une au départ, ce qui n'était pas certain puisqu'il s'attaquait à l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète.

Une fois le scientifique capturé et tout le monde sur le navire à tête de lion - ou était-ce un tournesol ? -, Law avait enfin pu souffler. Être en infiltration n'avait franchement pas été reposant. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec les _Mugiwara_ (qui l'avaient chacun à leur tour averti que leur capitaine avait une vision assez personnelle d'une alliance… comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu suffisamment de problème !), en particulier avec son ancien patient.

Au départ, il avait juste voulu contrôler l'état de santé du garçon en caoutchouc et vérifier l'impressionnante cicatrice sur son torse. Celui-ci, pour sa plus grande surprise, s'était laissé faire sans rechigner. Puis, il avait commencé à parler. Law l'avait écouté distraitement babiller, se surprenant à répondre quelques fois. Il obtenait toujours un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il le faisait. Il niera jusqu'à la fin des temps qu'il adorait ce sourire, pas seulement parce qu'il lui rappelait celui de Cora _-san_. Et plus les jours avaient passé, plus il avait voulu le voir illuminer ce visage si juvénile.

Sans que le chirurgien ne s'en rende comte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Sa compagnie l'apaisait. Tout chez lui l'apaisait. Il s'était gorgé de sa présence, la recherchant. Curieusement, la même chose avait semblé se produire du côté de Luffy. Law n'avait pas manqué les petits coups d'œil qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il pensait que le médecin ne regardait pas. Il y avait toujours eu une lueur dans son regard à ces moments-là qui avait confondu Law. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse déclencher de telles émotions chez quelqu'un. Surtout quand il avait réalisé que ces sentiments commençaient doucement à devenir réciproques.

Cela n'avait pas été dans ses plans de tomber amoureux de Luffy. Mais ce dernier avait la fâcheuse manie de les réduire à néant.

 **Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

 **De te dire tout c'que je t'aime**

 **Et tout c'que tu me manques**

Un coup de feu retentit. Law sentit la morsure d'une balle à travers sa poitrine. La douleur explosa. Distraitement, il nota que la blessure était grave mais non mortelle. D'autres détonations résonnèrent, chacune apportant son lot de souffrance. Cela faisait mal. Affreusement mal.

Law se demanda si c'était la même douleur que Cora-san avait ressenti avant de mourir, tant d'années auparavant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il prononça son nom, tandis que cette question tournait dans son esprit, trop pris dans la souffrance de son corps.

 _\- TORAOOOOOOOO !_

Un cri. Rempli d'inquiétude, de peur, de désespoir, de douleur. Très puissant, puisque Law l'entendit clairement dans sa semi-inconscience. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la voix, il n'y qu'une seule personne qui lui donnait ce surnom. Un petit brun balafré qui s'amusait à faire surgir des tonnes d'imprévus dans sa vie. Monkey D. Luffy.

C'était étrange. En entendant ce hurlement, le chirurgien se sentit… heureux. Sa vie avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas inutile ou vide de sens. Elle avait de la valeur. Même si c'était pour le fils de l'homme le plus recherché du monde. Elle comptait. Comme pour sa famille, ses amis et Cora _-san_. Elle _comptait_.

 **On devrait toujours dire avant**

 **L'importance que les gens prennent**

 **Tant qu'il est encore temps**

En sentant Doflamingo l'emmener, Law entendit les cris de Luffy se faire plus désespérés, plus déchirants. Le médecin aurait dû avoir peur. Pas de ce que lui réservait le flamant rose, il savait depuis le début qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne face à lui. Mais pour _Mugiwara_. Le _Shichibukai_ avait été très clair, les deux capitaines allaient regretter de s'en être pris à lui. Law connaissait mieux que personne la cruauté qui se cachait sous ce sourire amusé. Pourtant, à aucun moment il ne s'inquiéta pour le plus jeune pirate.

Il avait confiance en lui.

Law aurait sourit d'autodérision s'il avait pu. Lui qui ne comptait plus que sur lui-même depuis si longtemps, voilà qu'il donnait sa pleine confiance à un adolescent qu'il n'avait appris à connaître que durant quelques semaines. C'était risible. Mais également plaisant. Qui aurait cru qu'aimer une personne le changerait tellement, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Certainement pas lui.

Le blessé sentit le voile noir de l'inconscience l'envelopper. Les pensées désertèrent son esprit. Une seule parvint à rester, malgré tout.

 _Lorsque tout sera terminé, je te dirais mes sentiments, Luffy-ya…_

 **Dire avant…**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine fic, qui sera la dernière song-fic que j'ai à vous proposer. Elle sera sur un de mes couples préférés : Sanji/Zoro. Ce que ne sont pas fans, vous êtes prévenus !

Gros bisous, Goul !


End file.
